


longing for you

by taemsbunnie



Series: i will fight you (and want you when you don't look) [1]
Category: Korean Drama, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV), 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV) RPF
Genre: Denial, Fluff and Angst, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemsbunnie/pseuds/taemsbunnie
Summary: ban ryu has a tough day after what went down with suho's sister also suho is v confused ft. suho's gorgeous abs (set at beginning of ep 8 and follows canon quite a bit)





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive my writing mistakes + english is not my first language....this is my first fic in 4,5 years....i'm not kidding, i've been gone so long from the scenes ;; i just love this ship so much and i rlly wanted to contribute, i hope it's a bit okay! thank you for reading ^v^

He sighed as he looked back on the events that had just happened while he adjusted Suho’s weight on his back. Oh dear, those muscles of him were sure nice to look at but carrying that weight was far from being a pleasure.

Slowly and grunting, he moved on and tried to keep his eyes straight in front of him. He already made the mistake to look sideways at Suho’s passed out face earlier, those beautiful eyelashes and plump lips didn’t make it any easier to get back to the Hwarang’ House as quick as possible.

“What is this?” He heard in front of him. Looking up it seems like Sun Woo and Ji Dwi finally got back too, who know what took them so long. He moved on but not before asking several times  “Ya! Why am I the only who has to carry him?” . Obviously the others turned ignored him as they continued.

Finally at the wall surrounding the Hwarang House, he felt relieved, almost was this awful night over he thought. Happy to finally drop Suho off this back, he kneeled down and laid Suho on the ground carefully.

Avoiding Suho’s face was inevitable now, why did that asshole have to look so damn handsome every single moment of this life.

“You should help out with carrying Suho over wall too instead of just staring at him.” Yeo Wool commented and smirked at him. That bastard was lucky the swords were locked up inside the Hwarang chambers or he would have made sure that smirk was gone, Ban Ryu thought as his anger flared up again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, let’s hurry up and get this over with.” Ban Ryu whispered angrily as he got up and climbed over the wall.

When they finally managed to get the still unconscious Suho over the wall and were all carrying him at his limbs, he was relieved they were almost inside however that relieve was quickly gone as a wooden bat suddenly hit his forehead.

Great, after all the horror that had happened at the market, they even got caught, Ban Ryu sighed as they got up the next morning to carry out their punishment. Carrying their heavy commander in that gama was surely not the best way to start the day.

All morning he didn’t dare to look at Suho, usually he avoided looking at him to stop those useless unnecessary thought he had when looking at the other man but now he was very scared that Suho might remember what happened or rather didn’t happen last night, so it was best not to trigger him to remember.

He felt annoyed how quickly people were to assume the worsted of him, just because he has angry issues doesn’t mean he would touch woman inappropriately, especially not the sister of the man that kept hunting him in his dreams.

Oh these dreams, in which he caught himself wanting that brave but stupid man, wanting to do various things to the others handsome body, touch those full lips, be kissed by those same lips and so much more.

‘Don’t think of the dreams, don’t think of the dreams, don-’

The commander interrupted his thoughts and said “Come on boys, this was only the 15th time. When will you finish all 100 turns?”. He continued “You were all at each other’s throats before, how come you are all so close now?” as he laughed.

“You said the liquor would work, didn’t you?” Ban Ryu hissed at Yeo Wool, who looked not too happy back before saying “It was, the problem was the two of you!”

Ban Ryu looks at the ground recalling last night’s events, how Suho’s sister was trying to prank him thinking he was Suho and how her surprised yell caught everybody’s attention. He didn’t blame her for her actions, she must have as surprised as he was and acting too quickly to think carefully of what her actions implied. He was however caught off-guard by Suho suddenly storming in on the scene and assuming the worst as the public was making up rumors mindlessly around them.

The look in Suho’s eyes wasn’t easy to forget, while the siblings weren’t best friends, the look of betrayal and intense hate, hurt and surprised him.

Ban Ryu didn’t understand why he felt hurt by the way Suho looked at him and grabbed his face angrily. Suho has been angry before at him so many times, why did it hurt him this time? Was it because Ban Ryu didn’t intentionally upset Suho? Was because it was an unfair accusation? Or…did he not want Suho to think of him in such way, as a man who would hurt his sister?

That was stupid, right? Why would he care about what Suho thought of him, he was just an idiot who was good with a sword and ladies. It’s not like he stood a chance… wait what? No, he can’t be thinking like this. Those thoughts he kept having about Suho really had to stop or this wasn’t gonna end well. It’s not like Suho even thought that way of men…

Returning his attention back to the presents,  the pain of carrying the commander on the wooden gama worsted, Ban Ryu thought by himself  ‘How painful and humiliating this punishment might be, it can’t be worse than facing Suho’s wrath, right?’

At that moment Suho looked at him and asked “Can anyone tell me what happened last night?”. Suho’s confused (definitely not handsome) face and tight arm muscles made it hard for Ban Ryu to look away.

Awkwardly coughing, Ban Ryu simply said “Hold it up right” and he looked back down again and adjusting his grip on the wooden handle.

That was of course right before the commander suddenly threw up on all of them.

When those torturous hours were finally over and they were allowed to take showers before class, he could finally relax a bit.

“It’s strange, I can’t remember what happened last night. Why is that?” A questions asked by the man he was trying to forget about so hard. “I feel as though something bad happened” Suho continued saying.

Or he thought he could relax, as he saw Suho’s even more confused than before expresion.  His eyes wandered more down Suho’s face as he saw how Suho’s long slightly curly hair was resting on those broad muscular shoulders. Ban Ryu’s mouth opened slightly and he let out a sigh before letting his eyes rest on those strong rock hard abs that were suddenly cut off by the wood separating the shower squares. While Ban Ryu licked his lips, his eyes shot up to Suho’s face as he noticed he had been caught.

Quickly Ban Ryu turned his head and kept his eyes down, blaming the hot feeling that came across his face on the temperature of the shower.  ‘This has to stop.’ he thought.

He however didn’t notice Suho’s worried face nor Suho’s own admiring of Ban Ryu’s showing form.

It didn’t take long for Ban Ryu to feel done with showering and he exited the showers to head to the lockers without sparing Suho a single glance.

A few moments later Ban Ryu however wasn’t fast enough to fully avoid Suho, at least now he was dressed in a robe, as Suho approach his locker next to Ban Ryu’s. ‘Act normal, be nice, maybe than it will less hard to endure today’, he thought while handing him a towel. “Here”

“What’s the big deal?” Suho asked looking surprised. Almost looking like a deer, god, Suho was like a beautiful deer caught.

‘Okay, being nice isn’t working with keeping these thoughts out!’

“Forget it, then!” Ban Ryu said quickly, wanting to pull away his stretched out arm with the towel in his hand.

Suho was quicker and took the towel anyways. He looked smiling at it, like he was cheerful as Ban Ryu’s gesture and started using it. ‘Oh his smile, his beautiful smile, way worse than being stabbed by a sword’. But Ban Ryu’s thoughts were luckily bothered by some other Hwarangs passing by, looking at the two of them.

Ban Ryu glared at them and they scattered quickly. Suho’s confusing seemed to come back as he asked Ban Ryu “ What’s wrong with them? They look nervous while looking at us.”

Ban Ryu almost stutter “Really? I..I didn’t notice.” And looked away from Suho.

He heard Suho mutter “Did I become more sensitive after last night?”

‘He’s so gonna misunderstand if things like this keep happening all day and I can’t have him killing me either’ so quickly Ban Ryu said “Remember this! Everything is a misunderstand.”

With this said, Ban Ryu took off, leaving Suho to have the most confusing day of his life.

In between classes he received a note from Suho’s sister, apologizing for the events of yesterday and telling him to survive Suho’s wrath. He chuckled,  after the day he had he almost wished he had faced Suho’s wrath. That would be definitely easier than dealing with these bothersome feelings he kept having towards Suho and making him feel confused.

It wasn’t until nightfall that Suho finally confronted him. Ban Ryu was strolling outside after thinking some more about his father and he can’t lose sight of why he is here and not to let his thoughts wander to the other Hwarang, when he felt a pair of hands grapping his wrist from behind.

Turning around he looked into those eyes that had been filled with anger the night before, however this time it was much harder to read his eyes.

“We have to talk” Suho said before dragging him to a quiet part of the Hwarang House, pushing him into a small storage room.

Nervously Ban Ryu looked at his feet, this room was cut-off enough from the main area’s to not draw immediate attention in case of a quarrel. ‘Perhaps he wanted to not have any witnesses as he slaughtered me for supposedly touching his sister, strange, normally he likes to fight in public to impress others’.

Embraching himself for what’s to come, Ban Ryu started “Look, it’s not what it l-”

“Wait! Let me talk first.” Suho interrupted him quickly. Ban Ryu looked up slowly and didn’t see Suho look as hateful or angry as he expected. He actually looked…nervous?

“You’ve been avoiding look at me all day, more than usually but at times you stare so strangely at me or suddenly even help me, like when you gave me a towel. Also others are whispering all day about you and me or looking weird at me, as if we did something we weren’t supposed to do. I…I can’t help but wonder if I maybe…did something to make you feel uncomfortable last night?” Suho stuttered almost, so unlike him.

Ban Ryu was frozen at this confession, ‘what? He thinks he did something wrong?’ Ban Ryu opens his mouth to disagree but Suho holds out his hand.

“Let me finish! I still can’t remember what happened, but did I drink? I can very blunt when I drink, even more than when I’m sober, you know that so did I say or do something I wasn’t supposed to do? For some reason I feel like I’ve touched your face? I think I know what happened but believe me…I didn’t mean to…”

Inside Ban Ryu’s mind the image of Suho holding his face after storming at him, yelling to hurt him, do come up again. ‘Idiot, you were angry, not just holding my face for fun.’

“-kiss you. Oh well, maybe I did, but I surely didn’t want to do it in public, certainly not force you it on you.” Suho rambled on.

What.

Wait.

Ban Ryu stopped look at the ground and for the first time this conversation he looked up and saw Suho looking away, a slight pinkish hue across his cheeks.

“You thought of wanting to kiss me?” Ban Ryu askes softly, surprised.

Suho stopped rambling and looked Ban Ryu in the eyes.

“Wait, why are you surprised? Isn’t that what happened, why you kept avoiding my gaze?” Suho asked worried and a bit confused.

But Ban Ryu already stopped listening to the other man, ‘does…does this mean what I think it means?’ Ban Ryu studied Suho’s blushing face, that’s what it was, he was blushing and Ban Ryu’s courage grew at the sight of it.

He grabbed Suho’s robe at the front and Suho’s face was now close to his own.

 “That’s…not what happened, but did you want it to happened?” Ban Ryu bravely asked, he might not be able to have much grip on the situation with his father but if…if there was a chance Suho felt the same way as Ban Ryu did, it shouldn’t go to waste. He can’t let this chance slip.

Suho’s blush increased but he said “Ban Ryu, I know..

…it’s stupid, and yes I’m not the smartest sometimes, I think I have feelings for you and  you nor your actions help with making them go awat. Especially with how you look at me but your words seem to say the opposite so I get confused and I- ”

Ban Ryu cut Suho off by pressing his lips against Suho’s. Oh these lips, these lips that showed up so often in Ban Ryu’s dreams, were now touching his. They were chapped but soft regardless, Ban Ryu was burning with the fire he only felt every now and then, when he let himself think of Suho, and now it’s burning so bright. As Ban Ryu wanted to release Suho’s lips, Suho pressed his against Ban Ryu’s, refusing to let the kiss end.

Suho placed his hands around Ban Ryu’s waist, pulling him towards the other man and then deepened the kiss. He felt Suho’s tongue slipping  touching his mouth and Ban Ryu opened his mouth to let it in. Suho groaned softly and Ban Ryu let his arms rest around Suho’s neck, not wanting to end the kiss. It felt like this moment would never end, like all his desires were finally answered.

When they both grasped for air, breathing hot air in each other’s face while staring at each other. Ban Ryu realized that the look Suho had in his eyes, mirrored his own look of desire.

“Because if you wanted it to happen, I would have let you, I would let you do anything to me” Ban Ryu continued his previous question, breathing loudly and still catching air while he felt a brush spread across his cheekbones.

Suho eyes softened and pressed his forehead against Ban Ryu’s forehead while looking him in the eye and whispered “Yes, I’ve been wanting this to happen for a while now.” Ban Ryu’s blush deepened and Suho smiled at the sight of this.

After more making out and some robes that had been dismissed, they decided call it a night but not before Ban Ryu showed the letter Suho’s sister had written him, which explained what really happened the previous night.

“That should teach her not to touch what’s mine.”Suho purred while putting a firm hand on Ban Ryu’s ass. Ban Ryu quickly slapped that hand away and smirked softly “Don’t get too eager now, tomorrow we have to get up early.”

Turning to their dorm took longer than expected with some more touching and kissing but inside they quickly made their way to their own bed without waking up the others already sleeping soundly but not before looking knowingly at each other, this wasn’t the end.

**Author's Note:**

> gama = wooden litter, the wooden thingy they carried the head/commander of the Hwarang in
> 
> if the feedback is positive or encouraging i might make a part 2 idk yet


End file.
